


Dog jokes going too far

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's scared of thunder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to tell dog jokes but ends up comforting Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog jokes going too far

**Author's Note:**

> My little headcanon that Derek's scared of thunder. I like it.

Everyone knew better than to give Stiles any reason to make even more dog jokes.

He took every chance he gets, doesn't matter how unsettling it is or stupid. Even when no one laughs nor chuckle nor smile. Not even Kira smiles at his habit.

So everyone learned early to avoid it to remind Stiles of it.

But then, many months later, at a stormy night, Stiles brought dinner for Scott, because he's such a good friend.

A dog, which sits normally at the door to greet anyone, was close to Stiles, at every thunder it let a little whine and got closer to Stiles legs.

As Scott finally made, a crocked smile, he thanked Stiles, got a confused glint in his eyes, as Stiles just pointed at the dog at his feet.

Scott came around the counter and kneeled down, pet the dog and told Stiles, stupidly, that many dogs are scared of thunder and lightning.

With a nod and a mischief smile, Stiles said his goodbyes and went home.

Stiles wanted to hurry, but with his baby it's a little hard to drive faster.

Derek needs to suffer through this joke. He would have done it to Scott, but Scott already threatened him to prohibit him to come again.

More or less, falling through the door to Dereks home, Stiles got ready to yell a comeback to Derek who normally would have said something witty by now.

But it stayed silent, a thunder at some distance.  
No where is Derek to be seen.

Coming farther inside, Stiles looked around and saw a rather big bulge on the bed.

With a bad feeling, Stiles went to the bed, pushed on the blanket.

A growl, glowing eyes and Stiles bad feelings were true.

He still wants to make a joke. At least one.

But then another thunder clanged, Derek honestly whimpered and hid himself under the blanket again.

Rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hands, Stiles told himself later he will make the joker later, when Derek can bite his head off. It's more fun.

With a little sigh, Stiles sat next to Derek and petted his head, at least he hopes so, while he talked. Tried to be louder than the thunder.

~*~

Stiles never got the chance to tell his jokes, but he thinks it's fine for now.  
The make out seasons he has with Derek is surely better than any terrible joke could ever be.

But after a few years he just needed to let it out, or it would kill him.

"Do you think that our children would be also scared of thunder?"

Derek slapped his arm, stopping Stiles wiggling eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I could convince you.


End file.
